


Father and Son

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fëanor prepares to take his sons on a trip, after he and Fingolfin realize that Maedhros and Fingon are in love.





	Father and Son

**Father and Son**  
By CC  
December, 2010

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Fëanáro stood alone in the kitchen, waiting for his eldest son to come back. He had seen Nelyafinwë leave the house earlier, obviously heading to say good-bye to Findekáno. Nolofinwë would have disapproved of this meeting, but Fëanáro was sure that his son would not disobey him. 

It was unfortunate that Nelyafinwë had fallen in love with Findekáno. Fëanáro was aware that there were elves who didn’t follow the usual path, but that didn’t mean that he had to accept this situation. Nelyafinwë was his son, his heir, the one who would carry on the legitimate royal line. 

Fëanáro believed that this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t listened to Nolofinwë’s talk about family and friendship. Only Anairë had seemed to be worried about the cousins’ close friendship. Hopefully this time apart from each other would make Nelyafinwë and Findekáno realize that their relationship was impossible. 

The kitchen door opened, and Kanafinwë stepped in. 

“Where is your brother, Káno?”

There was no need to say which brother he was referring to. Kanafinwë tensed, murmured something unintelligible, and rushed off. Fëanáro left the house, heading to the stables to give Nelyafinwë time. He stayed there for a moment, made sure that the stable-grooms started to prepare the horses. He wanted to leave the city early. 

Nelyafinwë was there when Fëanáro returned. Kanafinwë was making breakfast with Tukafinwë’s help. Morifinwë was crying because he was not coming with them. Fëanáro picked him up. 

“Papa…”

“Eat something, Nelyo. I want to be out of the city before Telperion starts to wax.”

Nelyafinwë nodded. “Yes, Papa.”

“I will be back soon,” Fëanáro said, and left the kitchen with Morifinwë, who was falling asleep. He would leave him with Nerdanel and the baby, and return to the kitchen to have breakfast with his older sons.


End file.
